


A Domesticated Dog

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Bondage, Enemas, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Scenting, Sounding, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Summary: Male domestication? In Kugane? There’s no possible way that’s a thing, right? Upon hearing about the rumor floating through the brothel, Andrew couldn’t help but be curious about the Rose’s Thorn, and the man who was said to domesticate other men with collars and leashes…
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	A Domesticated Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a raffle I did this summer on Twitter! I hope you enjoy it!

It was half past nine in the evening. The ninth bell had rung, and Andrew couldn’t help but drag his feet as he stepped across the pavement of the walkway leading up to the somewhat gaudy, yet inspired storefront at the farthest end of Kugane’s Red Light District. He looked up at the sign with a thoughtful stare, his fist balled up just under his chin as he’d thought back on the rumors he’d heard which had led him here.

_ “...Have you heard? There’s a guy somewhere in town who makes men his pets…” _

_ “...he domesticates humans. Like, human men. He takes dudes and makes them into dogs.” _

_ “It is some freaky stuff. To think that someone could be turned into an  _ **_animal_ ** _ … and they say all it takes is sex." _

Andrew couldn’t help but smile wryly. He had come to the Rose’s Thorn to explore these rumors, but the more he thought on it, the more silly everything seemed.

_ After all… there’s no possible way that someone like that exists. Not in Kugane… _

In Ul’dah, perhaps--maybe Limsa Lominsa, a seedy, underground S&M trade wouldn’t be uncommon if it was run by pirates or greedy privateers. Andrew would have liked to challenge a few of them to see if they actually made good on what they practiced, but today he was after something more specific as he carefully slid the door open, stepping past the threshold and up to the somewhat shabby-looking bar in the corner.

The more he stepped into the bar, the more silly it sounded. Male domestication? He had seen novels of that type of fantasy, maybe performances where one man was on a leash but they still retained their faculties despite that. His heart sank a little as he realized he would probably be disappointed. For all he knew, those rumors could have been a publicity stunt, maybe the marketing routine for a new burlesque show, perhaps some new services the brothels offered. Maybe the Rose’s Thorn employed someone who would indulge in that type of play for some time, but not full domestication. He had already made his arrangement, though, so he stepped forward towards the bartender nonetheless and leaned against the counter.

A black-haired hyuran man caught sight of him just then, looking up from the glass he’d been cleaning before crossing his arms. Andrew noted that his kimono--or what seemed to be a kimono, it was hard to tell for sure considering how lazily it’d been put on--was open, mostly exposing his pale chest. In the bar’s scarlet lighting, it looked almost like there was a shimmer, which Andrew quickly noted was the man’s collection of earrings on his right ear.

He furrowed his brow.

“I made an appointment earlier,” he said simply.

“An appointment?” the bartender asked, before reaching for a black, leather-bound tome and flipping through it. “...Oh. You’re here to see the Princess.”

“The… Princess?” asked Andrew, eyes a bit wide as he’d tilt his head. “I think you may have me confused with someone else.”

“No, I remember you. You’re the one who came by earlier asking about dog training, right?”

“Training…? I was told there’s a man here who trains men, yes--”

“Right. That’s the Princess. Let’s see… you booked for about 10:00… it looks like his last appointment just ended. I think he should be free to see you early.”

“I--uh…”

Andrew couldn’t help but look confused. ‘Princess’ and ‘domestication’ seemed like such clashing words, but he knew very well just how different Kugane’s Red Light District was. Still, the monniker shaped some sort of image in his head.

_ A man who domesticates men… yet wishes to be called a Princess. Does he have his own kingdom? _

He smirked. Maybe he would say that to the man himself, when he had a chance to meet him. Turning back to the bartender, he nodded.

“Sure. Where should I go?”

“You can sit here. I’m sure he’ll come and retrieve you shortly. He’s very hands-on with his guests.”

“He trains men? Here?”

“Not here, this is a bar,” the bartender chuckled, slinging his cloth over his shoulder. “Wait, did you really come here not knowing about the Princess Room?”

“Princess Room!?”

“Yeah. I mean, that’s what you booked. A session in the Princess Room with Princess Domi.”

Andrew blinked, all of this was so much  _ different _ than he expected, the rumors gave off some tough, man-handling, rugged beast… someone who was capable of  _ forcibly _ making men submit to his will, not--

“And the Princess will have you serve him to your hearts’ content,” a new voice said behind Andrew, light yet somewhat dripping with condescension. He turned his head to catch sight of a new man emerging from the stairs that sat just beyond the bar, adjusting one glove on his right hand which seemed to be fingerless. As he looked on more at him, however, the Miqo’te’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but lower his gaze ever more down his exposed chest, to his slightly exposed waist… the leather pants which hugged him, the boots he wore…   
  
In an instant, the new man was upon him, one arm at his waist as he smirked, looking the other male up and down.

“So you’re my next appointment, huh?”

Andrew smirked. That condescending tone was more than enough to draw out the brat inside him, and he couldn’t help but stick out his tongue as he spoke.

“I suppose you’re the owner of this kingdom of men enslaved by some princess? You don’t really look the part… I think I expected more make-up.”

The other man just laughed, putting his arms behind his head and locking him there, revealing two neatly-trimmed tufts of hair that sat just below a leather strap and the edge of a latex elbow glove.

“You’ve got a mouth on you. Cute. I can see why you’ve come to be trained.”

“Trained? You? You really think  _ you _ can train  _ me _ ?”

“Whether or not I think I can is irrelevant, isn’t it? Either way, you’ve signed up to be my bitch for an hour, so why don’t we get started?”

Chuckling, Andrew stepped quietly past the leather-clad male, stopping short of the stairs as he looked back with a cheeky grin.

“I hope your bite is worse than your bark. I paid good money to see these skills I’ve heard about.”

~

The iron door had slammed shut and already Andrew couldn’t help but wonder what sort of world he’d walked into. Having stepped down the stairs, followed by his dominant who stepped down shortly after, he took in the fresh scent of what seemed to be sweat, combined with a mixture of spent semen. His eyes settled on a large, intimidating table in the center of the room, and towards the back he could make out a crimson cross-shaped piece of furniture, settled next to a large black throne. 

_...Who in the hells does he think he is?  _

He had to treat it with skepticism. Other brothel houses had set-ups like this, but this seemed… decadent. Everything was surrounded in this bright red lighting, the entire room seemed like it had a certain aesthetic feel towards it… and echoing around his side were the footsteps of the man who supposedly owned it all, the Princess spoken of at the bar.

The dominant hoisted himself up on the table, crossing one leg in front of the other as he shifted forward with both hands on the side, where leather restraints had been cleverly hidden.

“My name is Master Domi. You can call me Princess, or Princess Domi if you please. You are in the Princess Room. It’s one of the dungeons here in the Rose’s Thorn. According to your booking, you’re looking for dog training. Is this correct?”

Andrew nodded. “If you’re capable.”

Dominic just flashed a smirk.

“You seem more confident of yourself than my other clients. Why did you request me?”

“I heard tell of a man who domesticates other men and got curious. The stories were fantastical. It sounded like whoever it was converted someone in mind and body to being a dog. But after seeing all this… I can’t help but be disappointed. It can’t be anything like that. It must just be a bunch of fantasies,” Andrew answered, crossing his arms with a small sigh.

Dominic arched his brow.

“Do you not think you’re capable of becoming a dog?”

“What…? I didn’t…”

A moment later, his boots were on the floor again. Dominic stepped forward, coming face to face with the other male as he’d look him up and down, his body heat practically incinerating as he seemed to study every muscle of Andrew’s lithe body. Andrew couldn’t help but feel a pang of confusion. A moment ago, this all felt so silly… but why did things seem to shift so suddenly? The air in the room seemed to change, too--Dominic’s closeness, his breath, those brief flashed fangs… 

The Seeker swallowed. He still felt that brattiness, but… as close as he was now to the man himself, he couldn’t help but wonder… if maybe those stories held some truth to them, after all.

Dominic stepped back, turning around and letting his large, bushy, violet tail sway against his rear.

“Strip,” he said simply.

“Excuse me?”

“I said strip. Take your clothes off. You’re in a sex dungeon, not a trader’s office. Show some fucking respect.”

Andrew clicked his tongue. Truthfully, he had no reason to comply--already this was not what he imagined it would be, he could turn on his heels and leave. He had already paid, but, it was what it was. So why did he have his hands at his chest, unbuckling his top? Why did he undo his sash? At the back of his mind, he felt a well of insubordination swirl inside him.

_ He really thinks I’m going to do what he says, does he… _

“I’ll undo my clothing, but you’ll have to make me do more than that. After all, I’m still not fully convinced you aren’t playing charades.”

“What?” asked Dominic, turning to face the other male with a glare. “What do you mean  _ charades _ ?”

“I’m saying--” Andrew went on, letting one finger break the clasp between his button and the buckle on his chest, “--that I think maybe I was lied to.”

“Lied to?”

Andrew nodded.

“As I said, I’ll do this much. For me to do more, why don’t you  _ show _ me why I should?”

Dominic just seemed to nod. Andrew couldn’t help but feel a strange twinge of pride. Had he gotten him where he wanted him? He’d give up now, right? Maybe it was all a show, after all. I mean, what could this man do, anyway? Domesticated men… it didn’t make any s--

He heard the footsteps again, and noticed Dominic retreat further into the room. Making way for the next buckle and button combination to be released, Andrew let them click, now exposing his bare chest ever so slightly as he moved to the next… all the while his ‘dominant’s’ tail was wagging in the air, searching th--

Wait.

_ Wagging _ ?

Why was he wagging… that didn’t make sense. He’d just been called a fraud. Why was he…

Andrew knelt down now. He figured he would distract himself from that thought by fiddling with his laces on his boots, undoing them slowly.

“You know,” he went on, “this place kind of smells like a brothel does after a busy night. Don’t you ever clean? It reeks in here.”

No response. Andrew couldn’t even hear rummaging anymore. He did, however, hear the click of heels.

_ Is he ignoring me?  _

Frowning, the Miqo’te went back to his task. His fingers were just through the laces when--

_ WHAP! _

A powerful hit sent him tumbling to the floor, a noticeable heat radiating from his rear as he assumed a position on his hands and knees. It almost hurt as he doubled over, feeling as if he might’ve twisted his ankle, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that as a considerable force bore down onto his back. The next thing he’d notice was an unfurled chain, dangling before him with a collar at its end. Quickly piecing everything together, Andrew came to realize that was a boot on his back… specifically, a heel in his lower back, and the pain he felt from his rear was centralized.

There was another sharp jolt shortly after it from the other cheek, followed by another harsh stomp.

“What’s wrong?” Dominic asked.

“W-wha…”

“Hm?”

“I-I…”

Andrew struggled for words. What had just happened…? He was just digging through that armoire… and he knelt down to untie his boots… and Dominic had…?

“You see this? In front of you?”

Andrew nodded.

“This is a leash. It’s attached to a collar. Put it on.”

For a moment, he just stared. It was a harsh black collar. There were spikes on the edges. It closely resembled something you might see a hound wear on guard duty… he took it in his hands and did as Dominic told, somewhat clumsily, tightening it around his neck. Dominic quickly reached down and pulled it one notch tighter, and Andrew could feel the band almost sear his flesh as the texture settled in. Warm, yet unfamiliar… tight… there was a distinct scent to it. A scent he couldn’t really place… 

“D… done.”

“Good boy,” Dominic said, just seconds before another smack thundered through the room. “Let me explain again. Seems you’re hard of hearing.”

Another smack would ring out, followed by another and in just a few moments Andrew’s rear pulsed in agony.

“My name is Dominic Wolfe. I train boys into dogs. You’re my bitch for the evening. Congratulations. Not many get that honor, but you’ve pissed me off and it’s clear you need to be broken.”

“Broken…?”

“Broken down. Emasculated. Humiliated. You need a man like me to take you down a peg and make you eat your filthy fucking words. I believe I told you to undress, did I not? If I get off of you, you’ll do it, right?”

Andrew nodded. “I… I will.”

“Good. Don’t forget, you’re on my fucking leash. If you think of disobeying, I’ll choke your ass out. I’ve no problem with you being unconscious for your entire session. I don’t usually do things like this, but boys like you who present me with a challenge ignite a certain fire in me--a fire that deigns to make you feel like a piece of meat before me. From this moment on, you’re a dog. And until you leave the Princess Room, you’re  _ my _ dog. This is what you consented to when you signed up. I trust there are no objections?

“None. I… came to be your dog.”

_ It’s… real…? _

“That’s right. You’re my dog. Sit up, and take off your clothes.”

~

A half hour had passed. Andrew’s clothes lay crumpled in a corner of the Princess Room next to the stairs with his boots on top, having been laid there by Dominic. He couldn’t help but hide himself from his dominant, his hands childishly placed at his crotch while the other male returned, arms crossed with the paddle dangling from his wrist. He started at it in scorn--a black, heavy, padded instrument with a paw-print on it… and looking back, he could notice a distinct redness on both cheeks. The air was harsh on his skin, his sheer, black camisole barely serving as clothing for him as Dominic’s cold, harsh eyes bore into his body. The dominant held his leash with a firm grip, so much so that he could almost feel it even when he wasn’t being pulled around.

“A… aren’t you going to say something?” Andrew finally asked, feeling more of a need to cover his shame as he felt the lining of his lingerie slide closely into the crack of his rear.

“Not at all,” Dominic smirked, leaning against the table. “I was just looking you over. Underneath all of that stuff you took off, you’re just a scrawny, scared little Miqo’te.”

“W-wha--”

“Shush. Dogs don’t speak.”

Andrew swallowed his words.

The Seeker’s leather creased loudly as his body moved about, putting his arms behind his head as he leaned against the table again.

“So dog… you consent to everything I wish to do to you. Is there anything I should know about your limits?”

Andrew blinked.

“Why would you care about that? Isn’t it your job to set what my limits are?”

“No. That’s your job. I’m a demon, but I’m not here to give you trauma to deal with.”

Andrew thought for a moment, mulling it over in his head, still keeping himself covered as his tail craned around the side of his leg.   
  
“No fisting… no hot wax… no fluids… no women. And don’t cut my body.”

“Is that all?”

“I don’t like being tickled.”

“So those are your limits… no tickling, no fisting, you don’t want me to piss on your pretty face and I’m not allowed to drip hot wax on your balls. Do we understand each other?”

Andrew recoiled a little at Dominic’s choice of words, but he ultimately nodded, resigning to keeping his hands covering his crotch again.

“Why are you so unwilling to let me see you?”

“...If you want to see it, ask.”

“Oh? You think it’s a master’s role to ask to see his puppy’s cock?”

“Yeah.”

“I see you still haven’t learned anything about our positions, then.”

Dominic smirked, yanking the leash harshly as Andrew jostled forward, greeting Dominic’s boot with a small groan. Forced back onto his hands and knees, his bulge flopped out, his lingerie just barely caressing his hard cock as he struggled away from the floor. The dominant, however, wasn’t content to allow that. He pressed his boot down on Andrew’s head, keeping him there while he admired his cock from his position, which was a side view at best. Dominic could catch glimpse of that throbbing, pale shaft, but little else save for the distinct stain of pre-cum against the black silk of the lingerie.

“You came a little.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. Your panties are stained.”

Andrew didn’t respond. He bit his lip, feeling Dominic’s boot press on him again.

“Alright pup. It’s time to see if you’re willing to obey me.”

~

The taste of rubber was harsh on his tongue. New and familiar, he couldn’t help but push his tongue against it only to be surprised when it didn’t yield. Even sinking his teeth in, he noticed that it only resulted in a resounding, almost impressive soreness which quickly radiated throughout his mouth. Dominic had him on his hands and knees for a while now, his wrists chained together linked by leather manacles and a bar snugly placed between his ankles. There was practically no room for movement, and he couldn’t even turn his head to see what his dominant was doing as he’d chained his collar to the floor. Raising his neck was an impossibility. Andrew was surprised by how painful this pose was, and how quickly Dominic had strung him up… he wasted no time whatsoever in combatting Andrew’s rejections, the way he attempted to fight back and rebel…

Maybe this was real, after all. Maybe this man was capable of domesticating men, and he was just about to be another one of those dogs he heard so much about.

The most maddening thing of all, however, was the sleeve Dominic placed around his throbbing dick, sealed with a ring at his base. Attached to it were several small items he couldn’t identify, but craning his neck so that he could view the underside of his dick, he noted they were pink and round. Each one had a piece of black, shimmery tape attached to them. They were clearly fastened to the sheathe. What’s more, there was a slick feeling inside the sheath itself, almost as if Dominic had filled it with some sort of liquid. Lubricant? Why would he do that… it made no sense, but it was torturous each time Andrew’s dick rubbed against the innards of the leather sheathe, causing him to cry out and groan despite his gag.

He could catch glimpse of the dominant behind him, setting something up that looked to be large and metal, but as to what it was he hadn’t a clue. This was all beyond him, now. This world, this place, this  _ man _ … everything was unfamiliar. It was all new.

_ Maybe I should’ve researched more before coming h-- _

A new sensation greeted him, the feeling of Dominic’s ungloved fingers against his rim. They were slick and cold, and he let out a gagged moan as he felt one finger slide in, testing Andrew’s capabilities. With an almost medical fascination, Dominic probed the Miqo’te’s innards, reaching up to his first joint before pulling it out and pressing in again. All the while, his thumb worked to stimulate the space  _ just _ below his asshole, near to his balls. It moved in a small circle, which caused even more of those whines to escape the bound male. 

Dominic hocked and spit against Andrew’s hole, using the pad of his thumb to lubricate his rim before speeding up more.

“I’m surprised you’re so clean, considering how rebellious you are,” Dominic smirked, causing a rosy blush to rise to Andrew’s face. “When you’re tied down and gagged, you’re actually kind of cute. I didn’t notice how striking your eyes were until I had my armpits around your head. 

That was a humiliating thought… for the briefest moment Andrew  _ had  _ been surrounded by the Seeker’s arms, and the scent was intoxicating. It almost made his head spin as he took in Dominic’s musk, recoiling slightly. It was a new scent, not too different from the rough and harsh ones in the dungeon, but one he felt an odd admiration towards.

Dominic’s finger finally exited him with a sigh as the Seeker stood up and slammed his boot onto something. There was a whirring sound behind Andrew, and before he could look to see where it came from, he immediately felt the foreign presence of a thick head at the entrance to his rim. His eyes widened, but Dominic didn’t yield. His master’s footsteps stepped around him until he crouched in front of the puppy again, pulling him up by his hair. The first thing he saw was Dominic’s grin, his fangs exposed as he rubbed his cheek with his hand.

“Do you know how we break dogs who have a fire?” Dominic asked.

Andrew shook his head. How could he? He didn’t know the  _ method _ for the domestication, just that it existed…

“We use pain. Sometimes it’s physical. Sometimes mental. Personally, I’m fond of taking a boy’s balls and dripping wax on them while they dangle from my ceiling. Break a boy enough, and they’ll want to finally submit to be molded. And once they submit, then you can begin to shape them into a proper puppy.”

The whirring was louder now, and finally, Andrew felt something slip inside. Foreign. Hard.  _ Thick _ . Whatever it was, he wasn’t ready for it. He wasn’t prepared. Dominic had been stretching him the whole time he was getting it ready, but it wasn’t enough. Andrew’s eyes widened as he blushed and lowered his head, brought back to facing Dominic by a harsh yanking of his hair.

“There’s a ten-inch pink cock going into your asshole now. The average is five. Usually, the cocks I use are kind of thin, but for you, I picked a special one. Only the best to break a naughty boy, right? Hey, do you think you can take it? It might rip your asshole open. What do you think? To be a proper dog, you have to learn to take a tail. And judging by how your ass responded to my stimulation, I’d say if you make it through this you’ll be more than capable.”

Andrew moaned loudly behind the gag, feeling more of the artificial cock slide in as the sounds grew louder. He wasn’t expecting this. Being fucked into submission was something he had in the back of his mind, but he wasn’t expecting to be so  _ thoroughly _ controlled. Dominic had every aspect of this situation under his boot, and he couldn’t help but feel some of that brattiness melt away as he stared at his master’s dark brown eyes… which just gleamed as Dominic took something from the inside of his waist, sticking out just enough for the puppy to see.

It was a switch.

He had been teased with it this whole time, unsure of what it was. It had been close to his waist, maybe his crotch… did he do that on purpose, too…?

It didn’t matter. Andrew didn’t have time to think about it as one by one, he felt those objects click on and begin to buzz, writhing against his encased, imprisoned cock as Dominic just laughed and grinned, pressing the slider further.

“One by one these’ll turn on. This will continue until you’re ready to apologize to me. You won’t be able to cum. That cock will hit your prostate so many times, and you won’t get a single release from it. And… I’ll just keep upping the speed, because I kind of like seeing you take it. I mean, it’s already almost halfway in. Imagine when it gets all the way, and you can feel the rubber balls slapping against your ass each time.”   
  
Dominic sighed, sitting against the table as he spread his feet out, his boots in range of Andrew’s face, so close that he could almost smell the rubber of his soles. With his arms behind his head, it was more than apparent who had won.

“So, when you’re ready… I want you to rub against my boots. Slobber on them. Sniff them, and learn your place. Understand? We can take as long as you’d like. After all, I’m not missing this show for anything…”

Andrew lowered his head in shame. His body was so hot with desire, now. Dominic was practically the picture of dominance. He was exuding it from every expression, every pose, each time he clicked those beads up one more speed… feeling that machine pound his insides…

_ I think I understand now. _

Andrew closed his eyes. Moaning, writhing, drooling, groaning--it was all so  _ fresh _ and  _ new.  _ He wanted it to probe deeper, he wanted Dominic to go harder, he wanted those beads to move so fast he was a drooling mess.

_ I definitely want to be his dog. _

So many minutes had passed. Andrew was still powerless against his pleasure, his hole numb and dripping with lubricant as Dominic kept applying more to aid the penetration. His cock was so painfully swollen. It twitched with desire and each time Andrew felt a new bead of pre-cum slip into the sheathe, he whined. He whimpered. He looked at his master with a fierce expression of shame as he indulged in more of it. 

_ Will he let me cum? Can I cum as his dog…? _

Dominic had gotten up again. His heels clacked as he dripped another fresh load of lube onto Andrew’s greedy hole, smearing it in with his hand as he groped his crotch.

_ I want to cum as his dog. Master, please… _

Sniffing those boots again, feeling them under his nose… Andrew couldn’t take it. He was at his limit. He was so painfully sore, his cock twitching so fiercely now that he did as instructed. A fresh glob of drool hit Dominic’s shimmery boot, rolling down the surface and tracing the lining as it slipped off of the sole and hit the floor. Andrew rubbed his face against it, disheveled and red with embarrassment as Dominic laughed, shifting his waist down a little so Andrew could catch sight of a bed of purple pubic hair. It only spurned him on further. Andrew took a full inhale of Dominic’s messy sole, rubbing his nose against the underside of it before it finally stopped. The beads came to a stop, Dominic stood up and pushed the lever on the machine up, and Andrew collapsed under the weight of his binds. Panting, in a puddle of his own drool, he could only look up at the man who so thoroughly beat him, a different look in his eyes now as it fully began to dawn on him what domestication meant.

~

The air was cold. His face was so warm and sweaty. Dominic had placed a hood over his head which was slick like the sheath, but his cock was free. He was so thankful for that, thankful for the master who was kind enough to release him, whose armpits he rubbed against at his instruction, who Andrew had allowed to slide a rod into his pisshole with little pushback. He was so grateful for the scent of Dominic’s ass, the feeling of his master’s cheeks against his face, his tongue against them as he desperately sought to please while Dominic’s feet sandwiched his cock. So many times he had been driven to his edge, only for Dominic to yield and yank on that chain--a clear signal for Andrew to do better. Dominic idly stroked himself, grinning from ear to ear at how thoroughly the man beneath him had been dominated, before he began again. That maddening sensation of his master’s slightly sweaty toes, the torment of Dominic threading that metal sound from his urethra before sliding it back in… Andrew wanted so, so badly to cum. He wanted this man to give him his release. But it wouldn’t come. Dominic just teased and teased and teased and  _ right _ when it was getting good, it was over. How many times had he done it now? Ten? Twenty? How many times had he been given the opportunity to take a brief moment to breath before being crushed again under those firm, intoxicating cheeks? He’d lost count… so focused on licking Dominic’s asshole, pleasuring his master… he wanted to do a good job, he wanted to be a good dog…

“Hey, pup,” Dominic finally said. Andrew could feel his ears practically perk up as he heard that.

“Y… yes, sir…?” he asked in a meek voice, tongue having just departed from Dominic’s rim. 

“You seem to have changed your tune now. Do you want to cum on my feet?”

Andrew’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips before nodding emphatically.

“Y-yes… please! I-I want to cum, sir, please, can I cum?”

“What do you call me? You haven’t done it yet. I want to see if you learned.”

“M-Master…”

“Master  _ what _ ?”

“Master… Domi… sir. Master Domi. And I’m just… your dog…”

“Good boy. I’ll let you cum on my feet, and then we’re going to train you for your tail some more.”

“Hah… ah, thank you s-sir…”

“You’re welcome,  _ bitch _ .”

Dominic chuckled as he went at Andrew’s cock hard and fast, using his toes and other foot to grind against the puppy’s shaft, stimulating that sound as he’d yank it out gradually with his feet. Placing his ass once again on Andrew’s face, the dominant leaned back, smiling more and more with each twitch as he observed Andrew’s cock build up more and more heat.

“Ah…? Hmmm… oh? Is this it? Are we going to cum? Huh? Gonna cum, boy?”

Andrew could only nod, once more sandwiched by his master’s cheeks as he went back to his task, feeling his orgasm mounting more by the minute.

_ This is it… I’m going to cum to him… I’m actually going to cum on his body… _

Andrew’s breath hitched, his pants growing more desperate and pathetic as he placed his tongue more against Dominic’s hole, giving it more thorough licks than before. The Seeker’s own arousal was hitting its mark, with Dominic stroking more thoroughly as he felt Andrew’s orgasm build more and more until he finally yanked the sound from his urethra, letting the other male’s cock buck once and then shower the throne in an arc of messy white semen, splattering all over the side of Dominic’s left foot and the toes of his right. Leaning forward, Andrew finally took a breath with his nose, eyes closed as Dominic’s rear had shifted away from him despite the torment he could feel from his master’s foot. Dominic had kneaded his dick, pressed on it, practically  _ squeezed _ it for everything he could, making his feet even more of a mess than they were before, thick and sticky with Andrew’s spent seed. As the dominant shifted forward one more time, Andrew could only slack and lay against the throne, panting with his tongue exposed as he closed his eyes. It had been so remarkably torturous… from start to finish. He didn’t expect anything this rough… but he’d finally figured out what it meant when they talked about this man making other men his dogs… his face was so unbelievably sweaty behind that mask...

“Hey, pup?”

“M-mmm?”

“Whose a good boy?”

“I-I am… I’m… a good boy…”

“That’s right, what a good puppy! Alright then, let’s get you suited up to take your tail~ oh and, you’re keeping the mask on. I think I prefer this look better for you, as my obedient little bitch.”

“Yes… Master…”

~ END


End file.
